


sam isn't allowed to be a creep

by goshdarndangit



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), Cow Chop
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Good Shit (TM), yeah mike has a shit home too but he doesn't get yelled at by hannah like sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshdarndangit/pseuds/goshdarndangit
Summary: It had been 15 minutes since Hannah had told Sam off. She really got on his ass about his shitty ass abusive dad and his dad’s shitty ass sporting goods store. He kept rubbing his hair back, a habit at this point to wipe away the bad feelings. Getting high would fix this and he really wished his dad didn’t snatch all of the painkillers Sam stole from him. Painkillers would be dope as hell.Hannah and Mike were about 10 feet off, sitting in adjacent hammocks and talking about some bullshit he didn’t hear. Whatever, Hannah told him to sit off his shittiness which meant he needed to fuck off for the next hour. Amanda and Steve were off, lucky Steve was getting his dick sucked sans the vomit. He’d wanted to watch but Hannah had to watchblock and told him that was “creepy as fuck.” She got Mike to sit him down away from the hatch.





	sam isn't allowed to be a creep

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Class of 198x, this is from episode 7 so if you don't wanna get spoiled then you probably shouldn't read this. I mean, it's not really that big on spoilers but Hannah's dialogue at the beginning is pretty much word for word what Brett said.

“I think it’s pretty well established that you’re from a shit family with no future, and if you wanna push me again we can do this all day.” Hannah really wasn’t holding anything back.

 

“If my dad had a ramen store, it’d be more successful than your loser fucking father’s sporting goods store where he doesn’t even notice missing merch any day of the week.” Sam really couldn’t argue on that one.

 

“I bet your dad hasn’t taken one fucking second to think about his loser, burnout, drug addict son. We’re all you got! So why don’t you shut the fuck up and start acting like a part of this group.” That one… that one stung harder than Sam liked to admit. Christ he’d just called her a loser, she didn’t have to go off on him as if he killed her cat.

 

Honestly, he barely even remembered his own responses. That’s how searing Hannah’s words were, and Sam just really wanted to throw his boombox at her.

 

It had been 15 minutes since Hannah had told Sam off. She really got on his ass about his shitty ass abusive dad and his dad’s shitty ass sporting goods store. He kept rubbing his hair back, a habit at this point to wipe away the bad feelings. Getting high would fix this and he really wished his dad didn’t snatch all of the painkillers Sam stole from him. Painkillers would be dope as hell.

 

Hannah and Mike were about 10 feet off, sitting in adjacent hammocks and talking about some bullshit he didn’t hear. Whatever, Hannah told him to sit off his shittiness which meant he needed to fuck off for the next hour. Amanda and Steve were off, lucky Steve was getting his dick sucked sans the vomit. He’d wanted to watch but Hannah had to watchblock and told him that was “creepy as fuck.” She got Mike to sit him down away from the hatch.

 

This sucked, that’s all he could think as he slicked his hair back again. He turned around when he heard footsteps approaching, it was Hannah with her stupid face and stupid arrogance and stupid brain.

 

“What the fuck do you want, los-Hannah,” he asked as snarkily as he could without having the Asian girl go off on him again. It kinda hurt.

 

“You ready to stop being a fucking idiot?” Hannah asked back, nodding and speaking as if she were talking to a child.

 

“Well you don’t gotta be such a bitch about it,” he grumbled and turned away. Sam crossed his arms like a child and refused to turn back to Hannah. He made it a point to give a couple of huffs and playing with his hair. It needed to be perfect, even if it was just these little lizard dudes and Steve he needed to impress.

 

But Hannah was still there. From what he could hear, she was tapping her foot and he could see her crossing her arms in his mind’s eyes.

 

“Fucking what?” he snapped, throwing his arms outwards and turning his head slightly, “want me to breakdance for you?”

 

“I  _ want _ ,” she made sure to punctuate her words, “you to apologize to me for all those shitty comments you’ve been making about Mike, Amanda, and I. Like I said-”

 

Sam didn’t need to hear the rest and cut her off, “Fuck dude I know, my dad beats me big fucking whoop. Everyone gets beat, doesn’t matter so stop bringing it up. He’s gonna be real mad about all the merch when he takes inventory,  _ by the way _ .”

 

But Hannah doesn’t abate. She’s still there, listening and tapping that damned little sophomore foot of hers and. And. “Dude! Alright! I’m sorry! Okay, you happy now, you can go fuck off back to jerking Mike off now.”

 

“Oh, uh, dude that’s not what was happening,” Mike mumbled, Sam hadn’t even noticed his presence or heard him coming. This fucking sucked. Now they were both here and there was a heat against the back of his eyes. He didn’t cry, he was Sam “Cool” Beans even if that was just because his last name was Beans. They didn’t even think he was cool, that’s not why he had the nickname it was just a play on his shitty family name. Stupid pottery mom.

 

“Can I get a better apology? One that’s not immediately followed by a crude insult?” she was egging him on now, an imploring tone in her words. Fine, whatever, maybe if he did some bullshit “sincere” apology then they’d leave her alone and he could cry. Not cry. Smoke like a cool dude, then smoke with Steve when he came back up after the hour was over.

 

“I, Samuel ‘Cool’ Beans, am sorry to you, Hannah, and the other two, Mike and Amanda,” he shot back. He turned his head to fully face away from the two. He expected to hear Hannah to start laughing and then the both of them to walk away. But that didn’t fucking happen. “Oh my God what do I have to do to get you to go away, bitch,” his voice cracked at the insult.

 

“Jesus you are a pussy,” Hannah commented and Sam would shoot something back if he didn’t feel the pressure of a hug. Her arms linked at his chest and her cheek pressed against his back. Mike was to his side, softly rubbing his shoulder. His chest constricted, feeling the pressurized heat against his eyelids return with a ferocity. “I’m sorry for making fun of your shitty life.”

 

Sam started crying. Thirty minutes later he would deny it with the vigor of a man slighted, but at the moment he was crying. Tears ran down his cheeks as his face scrunched up.

 

“Oh, shit, dude,” there was Mike’s slowness, “that’s awkward.” Still, Mike’s hand was making slow circles on his shoulder. It’d been so long since he’d been touched in ways that wasn’t a fist or fast handshake. This was prolonged, human contact. It was overwhelming and it just made Sam cry even more. God, he was a fucking pussy. 

 

They stayed like that for the next ten minutes, well after Sam stopped crying. It was pretty nice for all of them but Sam was really reaping the benefits. It felt nice, actually, even if Mike’s nasty head of hair was resting on his shoulder and Hannah was probably drooling on his back. The wonder duo was just using him as some sort of pillow now.

 

Sam shifted, causing Hannah and Mike to shift as well. They pulled back, Hannah stretched and Mike wiped the side of his mouth. Gross.

 

“That was the most disgusting experience of my entire life, just gotta say,” Sam let them know, slicking his hair back for the millionth time. 

 

“Yeah dude, anytime,” Mike said, patting his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Fucking pussy,” Hannah commented.  



End file.
